


a helluva school year.

by crepeygirl



Category: Bandom
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2016, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepeygirl/pseuds/crepeygirl
Summary: a bandom big bang 2016 mix for moshigami's work misadventures





	a helluva school year.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moshigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshigami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misadventures.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055121) by [moshigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshigami/pseuds/moshigami). 



a helluva school year.  
21 songs | 75 minutes | 68.1 MB

a bandom big bang 2016 mix by crepeygirl

[dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z5nfj535pkbk0b9/a%20helluva%20school%20year.zip?dl=0) [8tracks stream](http://8tracks.com/crepeygirl/a-helluva-school-year)

          First of all, thanks Moki for penning a fic that was such a delight to read! I had a lot of fun combing through random YouTube videos and my music collection for songs. Throughout the mix I generally tried to stick to a couple themes--demons, angels, heaven, hell, refusal to acknowledge feelings, and victory against evil. Plus a whole lot of silliness!

01 Not Over Yet // A Very Potter Sequel  
          While there’s no Hogwarty shenanigans in the fic, the very first scene pretty much gives off the same exact vibes as this song. Lindsey and Jimmy cursing Gerard Way’s power and plotting his downfall is just like the Death Eaters cursing Harry Potter.

02 Dear Old Shiz // Wicked  
          I thought this song was a hilarious choice because it’s basically the exact opposite of how Frank feels about his terrible, broken down school. A bit of a tongue-in-cheek song.

03 Turn It Off // The Book of Mormon  
          Onto the love story! This is how Frank decides to treat his feelings for Gerard...turn ‘em off! 

04 My Whole Family… // Bo Burnham  
          An extended version of how Frank treats his sexual awakening, as well as just a hilarious song to listen to. I feel like _even my boyfriend thinks I’m gay_ is exactly something Frank would say.

05 I Won’t Say I’m In Love // Hercules  
          This is the first song that popped into my mind while I was reading, with Frank’s refusal to acknowledge his enormous crush and his desperate attempts to find reasons to not like Gerard anymore. 

06 If I Had Wings // Jon Lajoie  
          Frank doesn’t grow wings, but Jon Lajoie’s tone in this reminded me of Frank.

07 When I Go To Heaven // Give Me Motion  
          An adorable little song treating death with the same kind of casualness the fic does.

08 Downtown 4 // Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer  
          I thought this would be a cute intermission instrumental thing--a way to enjoy the tunes from Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer as well as a transition between the styles of the songs.

09 Oh Love // Green Day  
           _Talk myself out of feeling / Talk my way out of control / Talk myself out of falling in love / Falling in love with you_  
          Silly Frank. That’s no way to deal with your feelings.

10 Demons // Imagine Dragons  
           _And the saints we see / Are all made of gold_  
          The lyric that won me over. I’m absolutely in love with the idea of a demon Brendon wearing all gold and an angel Patrick.

11 Hey Brother // Avicii  
          This song evokes the kind of companionship and brotherhood our boys felt for each other.

12 Save the World / Don’t You Worry Child // Pentatonix  
          When I asked my friend for songs about saving the world, she linked me this, and I fell in love with it. A beautiful uplifting theme for the final battle scene, reflecting the anticipation--will they win or not?

13 Stand Up // The Cab  
           _All of my demons are kicking and screaming but I’ll never leave them behind_  
          I’m imagining Brendon, the demon protector Gerard can never leave behind. Not that he’d want to!

14 This One’s for You // David Guetta ft. Zara Larsson  
          Another inspirational we-can-do-it-together song, something I’d imagine playing in the background as all the boys worked together kicking demon ass.

15 Love Love Peace Peace // Måns Zelmerlöw & Petra Mede  
          This song made me cackle when I first listened to it. Ahh, Eurovision.

16 Marching Band // Action Item  
          A resolution for the love story. It’s such a pretty song! Frank acknowledging his feelings at last, blaring them all around town like a marching band. Plus, _bring me back to life_ quite literally.

17 Gold // Owl City  
          This song’s lyrics is what I wanna grab Frank’s shoulders and yell right at his face, haha. I think it’s a bit how Gerard sees Frank, too. All that golden, shiny potential.

18 You’ll Be Back // Hamilton  
           _When you’re gone, I’ll go mad / So don’t throw away this thing we had / ‘Cause when push comes to shove / I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love_  
          Gabe’s (demon-influenced) sentiment towards Bob flawlessly lines up with King George’s towards the colonies, and it actually kind of boggles my mind how much they match. Poor Gabe.

19 We’re All In This Together // High School Musical  
          Who would I be if I didn’t include this? They all kicked that demon ass together! Wooo, friendship! 

20 Goodnite, Dr. Death // My Chemical Romance  
          A fitting song, considering the ending.

21 You Belong to Me // Cobra Starship  
          I didn’t want to end my mix with that horrible glitchy noise, therefore an ominous possible-Gabe-return song. Bob may never escape his clutches. A sequel? Perhaps.


End file.
